This invention relates to novel catalysts, methods of preparing the catalysts and a wide variety of catalytic processes employing the catalysts which are performed on hydrocarbons in the presence of hydrogen, including isomerization of hydrocarbons, particularly those with 4 to 10 carbon atoms per molecule and C.sub.20 -C.sub.40 waxy compounds. This invention also relates to novel catalytic hydrocracking and naphtha upgrading processes employing the catalysts of the invention.